


Someone Please Help Jay Babysit Masky

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Relationships: Jay/Masky
Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597378
Kudos: 59





	Someone Please Help Jay Babysit Masky

"MASKY STOP OH MY GOD NO NO NO NO NO NO NO -"

Masky runs valiantly after the tiny bird that made its way inside their musty hotel. The tv and lamp have been knocked to the ground in the frenzy of Masky trying to chase the bird like a rabid cat, and Jay desperately trying to stop him before he catches it. The bird lands on the top of the cheap wardrobe, and Masky stares at it with wide predator-like eyes. 

"WHAT WILL YOU EVEN DO WITH IT IF YOU CATCH IT- DON'T!" Jay isn't able to grab Masky as he leaps onto the top of the wardrobe and topples it over with a defining thud. Jay tries to catch the masked man before he hurts himself but only manages to half grab him and stumble them both into the full-length mirror that breaks on impact. 

Jay hears concerned yelling from the hallway, but Masky doesn't seem to notice as his eyes reland on the bird perched happily on the bed. Jay wants to faceplant on the floor and let Masky get on to his antics, but sudden loud knocking on the door distracts him from this plan. 

"SECURITY! Are you alright?" Jay glances at Masky, who is in a pouncing position and opens the door a slight crack. He hopes it's not enough for the guard to see the carnage his hyperactive friend has caused. "I'm fine. I'm uh pretty clumsy and keep tripping over myself. Sorry for the noise." The guard clearly doesn't believe his story but must not care because they leave with no argument. 

The second the guard leaves, Jay slams the door shut, going into babysitting mood. "Masky, do you see what- WHERE'S THE BIRD?" Masky is sat happily in the middle of the bed with the bird nowhere in sight. Holy shit, Jay's going to have to take them to the hospital and beg the doctors to remove a bird from Masky's stomach. A chirping noise pulls Jay out of his panicked thoughts, and Masky opens the tan jacket he always wears to reveal the tiny bird nestled cozily in his pocket. 

Jay collapses in the bed next to them, watching Masky pet the bird lightly on the head. "You just wanted to cuddle? Masky, I would've brought you to the pet store." Masky says nothing but snuggles closer to Jay's exhausted body listening to the bird chirp happily. "You know you have to let them go soon? And we definitely need to get out of the motel before we get fined thousands of dollars." Masky nods way too pleased with himself and lays the bird on Jay's chest as he begins packing for the both of them. Jay knows Masky's version of packing is stealing hotel toiletries and shoving their bundled waded clothes into a suitcase, but he's too tired to care. Jay shoots Masky a sleepy smile watching him clumsily pack, choosing not to think about how hard it's going to be to force Masky to release their new little friend.


End file.
